


Как всегда

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: У всех есть свои маленькие ритуалы.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/M.M.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Как всегда

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Хром является без предупреждения: только порыв ветра всколыхнул тонкий тюль и через секунду она сидит на подоконнике, закинув ногу на ногу и якобы смущённо уставившись в пол. Подол платья безнадёжно испорчен: пятна крови с белого, в принципе, сложно отстирать, а уж в таком количестве и вовсе невозможно. М.М. вздыхает, Мукуро всегда говорил, что истинному иллюзионисту в гуще драки делать нечего. И бросался в бой первым. Ещё и Хром приучил. 

— Полотенца там же, где обычно, — спокойно бросает М.М., подходя ближе, чтобы закрыть окно, вечерами прохладно.

Хром благодарно кивает, вспархивает с подоконника, и уходит в ванную, чуть слышно цокая каблуками. М.М. вздыхает и идёт на кухню, нужно поставить чайник, разогреть остатки ужина и взять тряпку, чтобы затереть пятна крови на окне. Хром выходит минут через пятнадцать, разморённая теплом, в одном полотенце. Босые ноги шлёпают по полу, оставляя мокрые следы (ещё одна «милая» привычка Мукуро), разогретая кожа нежно розовеет в свете электрических лампочек, мокрые волосы облепляют шею и плечи, беззастенчиво касаются тонких ключиц, вьются кольцами. Хром выглядит преступно соблазнительно, и М.М. не видит ни одной причины сдерживаться: подходит ближе, притягивает к себе за талию, жадно целует, вдыхая совсем по-другому звучащий запах собственного шампуня. Хром охотно отвечает, прижимается ближе, тонкими пальцами проводит по шее, слегка царапает загривок, — всё, как любит М.М.. Которая отстраняется первой, жадно дышит и усаживает Хром за стол. Первым делом надо поесть, а на то, чтобы без слов рассказать о тяжести разлуки и ожидания у них будет целая ночь.

— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит Хром, садясь на своё место: в уютное плетёное кресло с подушкой в виде цветка лотоса.

— Не за что, — фыркает М.М., доставая с одной из верхних полок зелёный чай, который она сама терпеть не может.

Утро бледными лучами непроснувшегося солнца скользит по смятым простыням, лезет в глаза, напоминает, что время не бесконечно. Хром сидит на кровати, не стесняясь собственной наготы, волосы немного прикрывают грудь, буквально умоляя отодвинуть их лёгким движением, приласкать и не отпускать. М.М. умеет наступать на горло своим желаниям: все они умеют. Задумчиво стоит перед шкафом, пристально разглядывая полки и вешалки. В этом шкафу вещей её размера практически нет. А вот Хром подходит всё. Достаёт комплект простого светлого белья, строгую белую рубашку, классическую юбку и чулки с кружевным отворотом, который никто не увидит. Помогает Хром одеться: целует выступающий шейный позвонок, защёлкивает бюстгальтер, разглаживает кружева, лаская мягкую кожу бёдер, застёгивает молнию на юбке, прижимаясь со спины. Это их маленький ритуал.

— Туфли в прихожей, — выдыхает она и падает обратно на кровать.

Хром ласково проводит по волосам, растрёпывая их ещё сильнее.

Уходит, не прощаясь. М.М. не смотрит ей вслед, засыпает, обнимая чужую подушку. Из приоткрытого окна тянет прохладой.


End file.
